


Опечатка

by bhbyf



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Опечатка

\- Ты читай, читай! – сурово сказала Марья Ивановна.

Денис вздохнул и начал:

\- Бунин Иван…

\- Нет, - насмешливо-строго перебила его Марья Ивановна. – Ты читай так, как у тебя написано. Ну!

Денис покраснел:

\- Это… эта… опечатка… Ошибка…

\- Читай то, что ты готовил в течение недели, - веско разделяя каждое слово, сказала Марья Ивановна. – Ты же не зря старался? Ну! 

Денис закрыл глаза в тщетной надежде, что это окажется страшным сном, обычным страшным сном. Но, увы, увы…

\- Читай, сколько раз тебе можно повторять! – прогремела Марья Ивановна.

Их отношения не заладились с самого начала. Учительница цеплялась к мелочам, изводила насмешками, провоцировала Дениса на поспешные и непродуманные слова и действия. И, как это час то бывает, Денис отвечал ей взаимностью – не переносил ее предмет, делал домашку кое-как, оставлял выполнение заданного на самый последний момент.

С последним заданием он влип, конечно, конкретно. Реферат про Бунина задали еще неделю назад. Но Денис вспомнил о нем только сегодня утром. Поэтому действовать пришлось максимально быстро. Собираясь в ванную, он набрал в гугле «Реферат про Бунина сказать бесплатно», сняв с вешалки приготовленную мамой одежду, нажал на скачивание первого же выскочившего в строке поиска реферата. Прежде, чем идти завтракать, отправил скачанный файл на печать. А потом просто засунул распечатанные листки в портфель. 

И в результате попал, так попал. 

\- Мне тебя упрашивать надо? – учительница уже откровенно шипела. Ее полное, покрытое косметикой лицо исказилось. Вся ее необъятная, расплывшаяся фигура излучала гнев и ненависть. 

Класс затаился в ожидании бури. 

\- Читай. То. Что. Написано. У. Тебя. В. Реферате, - веско сказала Марья Ивановна. – Или дневник на стол. Я вызову твоих родителей, пусть тоже насладятся твоим домашним заданием.

Денис тяжело вздохнул и начал:

\- Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан. Бунин Иван – великий русский писатель.

Денис замолчал. Его лицо горело, руки дрожали, ноги почти отказывались держать его.

\- Дальше, - уже мягче сказала Марья Ивановна. – Ну!

Ее лицо выражало какое-то странное удовлетворение.

\- Перу Бунина принадлежит огромное число рассказов и повестей. Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан.

Класс зашевелился. Ученики нервно заерзали на стульях, их глаза горели, а щеки пылали, словно закатное солнце.

\- Продолжай, - сказала Марья Ивановна. 

Будь Денис постарше, он обязательно уловил бы в ее голосе странное возбуждение. Но он был еще слишком молод для внимательного наблюдения, да и сейчас ему было не до этого. Денис и сам не очень понимал, что с ним происходит, чувствовал странное волнение, накатывавшее волнами, накрывавшее с головой.

\- Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан. Бунин стал первым русским писателем, получившим Нобелевскую премию.

Класс выдохнул, Марья Ивановна тонко, радостно рассмеялась. Денису уже не требовалось, чтобы кто-то понукал, заставлял его читать.

\- А еще Бунин умел различать запахи и оттенки. И отображал это в своих произведениях. Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан.

\- Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан, - подхватила Марья Ивановна.

\- Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан, - хором сказал класс. 

\- Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан! Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан! Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан! – радостно, во весь голос читал Денис. Текст плыл перед его глазами, руки дрожали. Но какое это имело значение? Слова вырывались изо рта, словно сами собой. И Марья Ивановна, и класс повторяли их, не сбиваясь, напевом, на одном дыхании.

\- Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан! – Денис чувствовал, что стал героем, предводителем, избранным. Его учительница, его одноклассники смотрели на него с обожанием. Во всем его теле была легкость, хотелось лететь и петь.

\- Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан!

Казалось, в воздухе что-то лопнуло, взорвалось. Нечто из тончайшего стекла. Невиданной хрупкости. 

Денис, класс и Марья Ивановна не выдержали это. Они принялись кричать, скандировать заветные слова каким-то низким гортанным голосом. Еще секунда – и их голоса, разные по высоте и тембру, вдруг слились в едином звучании. 

Этого не выдержала Настенька, тихая девочка, заучка, отличница в синей юбочке, с неизменными белыми бантами. Она залезла на учительский стол и принялась кружиться на одном месте. Параллельно она дергала себя то за одну, то за другую косу. В какой-то момент одну из кос ей удалось оторвать – и тогда словно прозвучал сигнал, все кинулись к ней.

Кто-то, дернув за ногу, стащил Настю со стола. Хрустнули не то кости, не то череп. Но на это никто не обратил внимания. Руки тянулись к ней, обрывая сначала одежду, а потом и плоть. Кровь показалась очень быстро. Словно мотки длинной шерсти, потянулись кишки, их вырывали друг у друга, разрывали на мелкие части; кровь, экскременты и прочие жидкости стекали по руками, растекались лужицами по полу, разлетались брызгами по степам и потолку. Будто пластилин, маленькие пальцы разрывали на кусочки скользкую массу печени, легких, почек. Марья Ивановна сумела разломить череп и добыть мозг. И теперь, пальцами и зубами, терзала и рвала его.

И над всем этим раздавалось низко, гортанно, торжествующе, уже откуда-то снизу:   
\- Ф’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лиех Вгах’нагл фхтан!


End file.
